Despedida
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Spirk- James Kirk se dirige a su muerte, ¿A caso es la despedida?


**TITULO:** **Despedida**

**Fandom:** Star Trek

**Pairing:** Spirk (Spock/Kirk)

**Category:** Clasificándose como dramático.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Star Trek (TOS y Nuevos), pertenecen a sus Creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Slash (Relación Hombre-Hombre)_

_Si no te gusta entonces no leas y así te evitarás un enfado que vaya en contra de tus creencias, gustos o cualquier cosa. Recuerda que yo no me hago responsable de nada ya que es tu decisión. Así que evítate los insultos hacia una servidora porque __**no**__ voy a cambiar de forma de pensar y como dicen por ahí: __**"Sobre aviso no hay engaño".**__ Gracias_

_

* * *

_

Las miradas a su espalda lo estaban atravesando y eso, en ese momento, no era muy buena idea.

-Por favor.-Dijo tras un suspiro.- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? Me están poniendo nervioso.

Ni siquiera se giró pues hacerlo complicaría aún más las cosas.

-Jim.-Murmuró McCoy pero la mano del aludido le impidió continuar con su alegato.

-Estás haciéndome sentir como si realmente fuera la última vez que nos veremos. _No lo hagas, Bones_.-Susurró el que portaba el escudo de capitán.

El doctor McCoy friccionó ambas manos y se mordió los labios para evitar maldecir al hombre que se negaba a verlo a los ojos.

Deseaba golpearlo o en su defecto adormecerlo como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho. Pero había recibido una orden y ante el mandato tan sincero que la inusualmente estoica voz del capitán le había dado, simplemente no podía revelarse.

Volvió a maldecir y miró al que inmutable permanecía a su lado.

-¿Algo que desee decirme, doctor McCoy?

El aludido sintió sangre en su boca y maldijo la maldita inexpresividad del tempano de hielo a su lado.

Desvió la mirada y se limitó a fijarla nuevamente en la nuca de Kirk.

La tensión en el ascensor podía sentirse, sobre todo por los intentos nada productivos que McCoy había efectuado para evitar que el capitán hiciera una tontería.

Spock había calculado, aun antes de que llegaran a ese momento, que fuera quien fuera el que hablara con el capitán, este no desistiría de su decisión. Observó al hombre frente a él, su expresión corporal hablaba de decisión y estaba claro que no desistiría pues diez vidas dependían de él.

Dos días atrás, la misión diplomática en uno de los planetas del sector nueve los había llevado a una disputa que terminó en phasers disparando, heridos, muertos y rehenes.

El capitán Kirk, tras negociaciones exhaustivas que no conmovieron a nadie, recibió, trece coma cinco minutos atrás, la orden de entregarse. Sin escolta, sin trucos, sin planes, solo él.

Tras terminada la comunicación, la cabina completa quedó en silencio y las miradas, obviamente dirigidas a un James Kirk iracundo, no hablaban de nada bueno.

-_Spock y McCoy conmigo._

Tres segundos, como máximo, el Vulcano calculaba que el capitán había tardado en decidirse e, irónicamente como decían los humanos, esas palabras que ya antes había escuchado no le auguraron nada bueno.

-_Si me permite mi opinión, capitán, cualquier decisión desprendida de las emociones no finalizará en nada bueno._

Y fue la primera vez en toda su vida, que unos ojos que no fueran Vulcanos lo hacían callar.

La decisión en la mirada de James Kirk hablaba por sí misma. Era el precedente más lógico en el historial de su impulsividad.

-_Dejé que me arrebataran veinte vidas, Spock, no dejaré que me quiten otras diez._

Y también experimentó lo que era estremecerse.

James Kirk hablaba en serio y como primer oficial de una nave como esa, era su obligación y deber obedecer al capitán que los guió de inmediato, bajo la tensa mirada del puente de mando, hasta el ascensor.

-_Ambos saben lo que haré.-_Dijo, mirándolos a los dos con seriedad.-_En otras circunstancias pediría sus opiniones pero esta vez no, así que en cuanto yo salga de esta nave…_

_-Jim._

James sonrió, al mirar a sus dos hombres de confianza llamarlo al mismo tiempo.

-_Lo lamento.-_Indicó, sonriendo por última vez para regresar a su inusual seriedad.-_Pero esta vez tiene que ser así. Por eso, es una orden que en cuanto salga de esta nave, el primer oficial pasa a sustituirme y el oficial médico será primer oficial._

Después de eso James Kirk se giró y no volvió a mirar a ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes del ascensor.

Era obvio que la decisión no cambiaría y también lo era la frustración del doctor al no poder hacer nada, sin contar la indecisión del próximo Capitán de la Enterprise.

Después de una eternidad que se contó en horas, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente a la cámara de transportación, donde Scotty aguardaba con mucha más seriedad de la usual. Había mantenido el intercomunicador encendido y no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que su capitán haría.

McCoy se adelantó al capitán y lo enfrentó.

Habían sido confidentes durante muchos años y se negaba, no deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo pues era obvio que en semejantes circunstancias solo había una salida para la parte que amenazaba el intercambio. Sin embargo, cuando los ojos azules de James se estrellaron con los suyos, tuvo que aceptar que quizá era la última vez.

-No mueras o te reviviré y te mataré yo mismo, ¿escuchaste?

Él asintió, dedicándole una media sonrisa que como siempre fue correspondida a base de insultos e incredulidades.

Cuando el doctor se alejó para preparar la transportación, Jim dejó que su rostro palideciera un poco. Sabía lo que le esperaba y en realidad no contaba con un buen plan de contraataque. Todo lo que deseaba era salvar diez vidas que se habían visto inmiscuidas en un tonto problema. Lo habían enviado ahí con el fin de solucionar las cosas pero al final su inexperiencia había hablado por él.

Meses, años, ¿a quién le importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba al mando? La decisión más sensata que había tomado en todo ese tiempo era esa.

Tenía miedo, era propio de su especie y propio de un hombre que se había encariñado por primera vez con la vida y con lo que esta le había obsequiado. Respiró lentamente, no podía dar marcha atrás. Cuando se sintió preparado fue consciente por primera vez que Spock permanecía en su posición y aguardaba su movimiento.

Sonrió, tenía deseos de decir alguna estupidez y de mirar al Vulcano enarcar una ceja porque estaba seguro que después le daría la _letanía_ sobre su comportamiento infantil. Pero no lo hizo, era relativamente más sencillo de esa manera y al parecer el Vulcano pensaba de la misma manera, así que agradeció eso y se preparó para salir del cubículo.

Sin embargo la ágil mano que se colgó de su muñeca se lo impidió.

Jim cerró los ojos y cerró la mano en puño.

-Spock…

-Regresarás.-Anunció el que se aferró un poco más a él.-Lo harás.

Era casi una orden.

-¿Tus deducciones así lo indican?-Indagó, en el mismo tono burlón de siempre, pero la fuerza que lo alejó un par de pasos de la puerta y lo encaró con los fríos ojos del Vulcano le borró la sonrisita que había delineado sus labios.

-Sí.

Fue un susurro pero él lo percibió con fuerza.

No había deseado eso pero una vez que Spock logró reducir sus barreras y entrelazó su mano con la suya, todo se volvió repentinamente más difícil.

-Tienes que volver.

-¿O me revivirás y me matarás después?-Indagó sin burla, mirando el rostro del que por un momento olvidó su perfección.

-No. O me volveré loco sin ti.

El corazón de Jim se rompió un poco y aunque quizá todo sería mentira, asintió.

Permitieron que sus manos se besaran un momento más y que sus ojos recorrieran al otro, antes de dejarse ir.

-No me esperes despierto, cariño.-Guiñó, caminando directamente al transportador de donde desapareció tres segundos después con su usual recomendación.-Cuiden a mi _chica_.

Los tres hombres que permanecieron un momento más mirando a la nada simplemente contuvieron la respiración.

-Denle cinco minutos.-Señaló Spock regresando al ascensor.-Y preparen un escuadrón de rescate.

McCoy y Scotty asintieron enseguida. Nadie estaba dispuesto ni preparado para dejar ir a James Kirk sin antes recordarle a dónde pertenecía.

**FIN**

Han sido unos días muy difíciles para mí. Mi cabeza está nebulosa y me ha costado, más de lo que hubiera deseado, escribir esto.

Estuve pensando y creo que escribir va a hacerme bien, así que espero no resulte muy angustiante pero mis emociones son complicadas y ante la difícil tarea que es la recuperación…solo me resta decir: _**Gracias por seguir creyendo en mí cuando yo misma ya no creía.**_

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Enero 2011_

_Any review?_

_Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
